


Yippie Kayak

by anonymoussource77



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Episode: s03e10 Yippie Kayak, F/M, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymoussource77/pseuds/anonymoussource77
Summary: Set during the hostage situation in s03e10: Yippie Kayak. Jake gets hurt and Amy arrives in time to ride in the ambulance with him.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requested by @gabgabssssssss on wattpad. Posted there as well. Just a short, episode AU for some Jake/Amy hurt and comfort.

Gina sighed as she leaned her head against the wall. She let her eyes slip closed for a moment, trying to imagine she was anywhere but zip tied on the floor with 15 other people uncomfortably close to one another. Footsteps approaching caused her to open her eyes. When she realized her captors had a very much unconscious Jake with them, she had to bite her tongue and restrain herself from moving. She winced as they tossed him down on the ground. 

"What are you looking at?" a man snarled, zipping Jake's wrists. 

Gina's eyes flicked down to Jake and back to the man. "Nothing. Just your dumb outfit."

He grunted and moved to search Jake, pausing when he found his badge. He hurried out of the room and Gina scooted forward to check on her friend. She looked around at the concerned faces. An elderly woman voiced her thoughts. "Is that young man a police officer?"

Gina barely looked up. "He's a detective. Jake, wake up. Jake!" Jake groaned at Gina's attempts to rouse him. Rolling slightly onto his back. "Seriously Jake, get up," she hissed. 

Jake's eyes fluttered open. "Argh, what?" he groaned. 

"Jake, are you okay?"

Jake blinked away the blurred edges in his vision and squinted up at Gina. "My head hurts, but that's just from the blow. I'll be fine."

"Where's Charles?"

Jake glanced over his shoulder. "I'm not sure, I told him to run. He's armed though." Jake turned to the crowd. "Is everyone okay? Has anyone been injured?"

Jake's shoulders dipped slightly in relief with the response. "Gina, do you still have your phone?" he asked. 

"Do you think I'd be talking to you if I did?"

"Okay, that's hurtful, but valid point. We'll just have to wait on Charles then."

Gina sighed in frustration and leaned further into the wall. Jake quickly counted the hostages in the room, not that he could do anything to help them at the moment. He kept losing count after 12 people, his head becoming fuzzier as time went on. Before he knew it, Gina was nudging him. 

"Stay awake, kiddo."

"Are you okay, officer?" the elderly woman asked. 

Jake nodded, then blinked a few times to clear the spots. "I'll be fine ma'am. We'll all be fine."

"Maybe not all of you."

Jake turned to see a man standing at the door way with a gun. "So, I hear you're a cop," he said. He tossed Jake's badge onto the floor, next to him. "I hate cops. They gave me this." He gestured to a scar along his face with the barrel of his gun. 

"Finally, a good bad guy," Jake mumbled. He felt Gina kick him from behind as a way of telling him to shut up. 

"What's your plan here?" Jake asked. "Right now, any crimes you've committed are minor compared to killing a police officer. You can't kill us all, the guys outside will storm the building immediately. There would be no way for you to get out of here alive." Jake very carefully moved to his right, putting some distance between himself and the other hostages. 

He raised his gun, causing Jake to stiffen. With his free hand, he pressed a button on his radio. "Clear out, I've got something to take care of here. I'll catch up, just get out of here."

Jake tried to take a breath, but it felt like he wasn't getting enough air. "It's not as easy as you think to kill a man. We can talk about this. I know this isn't what you wanted."

"I've killed ten men."

Jake swallowed. "You don't have to do this."

When the gunshot sounded, the first thing he noticed was Gina's scream. He turned back to look at her, confused by the terror in her eyes. She didn't appear injured. A crashing sound brought Jake's eyes back to the man in front of him, to see him collapse after taking a blow to the head.  
"Yippie kayak other- Jake!" 

Jake suddenly felt like he was underwater, Charles' voice distant and garbled. He felt himself being lowered completely to the ground and suddenly a wave of hair flew by his eyes as Gina appeared over him. He was distinctly aware of the voices over him, but couldn't understand the words. 

The security guard stood and closed the gap between them. "Here, cut my ties and I can use my shirt to apply pressure," he said, holding out his zip cuffed wrists. 

Charles fumbled with the knife, his hands shaking. "Charles, breathe." His eyes met Gina's and he took a breath. When he returned his focus to the situation, his hands were much calmer. He cut ties for the security guard, Dave (according to his name tag) and then Gina's. 

The second Dave pressed his balled up shirt into Jake's abdomen, he was brought back to reality, letting out a sharp moan. "Wha-what happened?" He saw the unfamiliar person over him and began to panic. 

Gina leaned over his face. "Hey, boo. You're okay. Just hang in there, okay? Charles is gonna call Terry and get you some help, okay?"

Jake frowned. "Sewers," he mumbled. He coughed slightly, sending tremors of pain throughout his body as he jarred his abdomen. 

"What about the sewers?" Gina asked. 

"That'ss how they're gettin' out."

"Charles!"

"On it," he said, speed dialling Terry. 

"Charles! Talk to me, little man, what's going on?"

"They're getting out through the sewers, send teams to the surrounding manholes and breach the property on the west side to do a sweep. Once we know the building's clear, send in paramedics."

"Oh god," Terry mumbled. He quickly redirected his team, who immediately entered the store. 

"What aren't you telling me, Boyle?"

Charles glances down at Jake, he looked deathly pale and the blood had already seeped through the t-shirt they had been using. Gina has grabbed Charles' pocket knife and was cutting the other hostages free. A younger man pulled off his sweater and offered it to Gina, who took it without a word, returning to Jake. 

"Jake got shot. Bullet's still somewhere in his abdomen. He's not looking very good at all."

"Dammit, okay. Tell him to hang on, the medics will be in as soon as possible." Terry ended the call and hurried to explain the situation to everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's heart skipped a beat at the string of texts from Jake. "Oh god, guys!" she yelled frantically, turning toward the water. "Captain! Rosa! Crap," she muttered, running toward Holt and Rosa. Gasping at the cold temperature, she forced her legs to keep moving. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

Rosa grinned as Holt pointed to Amy. "Aha! Welcome to the-"

"Shut your dumb, polar mouth! I'm so sorry, no I'm not. There's a crisis, we have to go!" Amy pointed to her phone and turned, knowing she would be followed as she ran back up to the lockers. 

"Santiago, what's going on?" Rosa asked. She moved in front of Amy to open their shared locker.

Amy unlocked her phone and scrolled up in Jake's message thread for my information. "Jake's in a hostage situation. He's at Godwin's with Gina and Charles."

"Oh, damn." Rosa thrust Holt's coat towards him. "Okay, let's get to the precinct and gear up."

"Diaz, drive, Santiago, tell me everything else you know," Holt ordered, handing over his keys. 

Amy nodded and hurried to get in the car. She sent a text to Jake, knowing he'd have turned his ringer off. Before she could say anything, his phone started to ring. "This is Captain Raymond Holt," he answered. 

"Sir, I'm glad I reached you. Have you been informed of the current situation?" 

"Santiago received a string of texts a few moments ago."

"I just took command on scene. I'd appreciate some more backup."

Rosa's Eye flickered back toward Amy as Holt ended his phone call. "You good?"

Amy swallowed. "My texts aren't going through." She glanced at Holt. "His phone probably just died, right? I mean, he forgets to charge it sometimes so I'm sure that's it."

"Yeah, definitely," Rosa said, her eyes meeting Holt's in the rear view mirror. 

"Step on it, Diaz."

Amy's fingers drummed on her thigh as Rosa turned on her lights and weaved through traffic. 

Time passed in a blur as Amy followed Rosa to the locker room, changing into her gear on autopilot. She didn't realize her hands were shaking until Rosa grabbed them. "Santiago, calm down, you're doing that weird thing where your eyes look like they're gonna bulge out of your head."

Amy forced herself to blink. 

"Amy, it'll be okay."

There was something about Rosa's tone, how she sounded annoyed to be comforting her, yet so sure of herself., that made Amy feel somewhat better. 

"Okay," she said, holstering her gun and closing her locker. "Let's go."

Holt was waiting near the entrance when they exited the locker room. "Sir," Amy greeted. 

"Let's go get these punks."


	3. Chapter 3

The second Rosa had completely braked the cruiser, Amy was jumping from the passenger seat. She paused to pull on the back door handle for Holt, before she took off running. Her eyes scanned the crowd of police officers as she approached the barricade. 

Her eyes landed on Terry, pacing next to an ambulance. She flashed her badge as she ducked under the police tape and hurried toward Terry. She heard   
Rosa's voice behind her. "Sarge!" Amy called. "We got here as soon as we could, what's happening?" Her heart was racing, the sound nearly drowning out the background noise at the scene. 

Terry opened his mouth to respond, but his radio beat him to the punch. "Heading out now, injured only."

Terry's full attention was on the door when the stretcher was pushed through it. Amy squinted, recognizing the sneakers. She let out a gasp and took off at a run. "Jake! Jake, hey," she said, reaching his side.

Jake's eyes were almost completely closed. "-mes?" he mumbled. "That you?"

"I'm here," she answered, following them to the ambulance. She looked over him trying to determine his injury.

"Heeey, girlfrieeend." Jake winced as the stretcher shook. 

Amy smiled slightly. "Oh, Pineapples, what did you get yourself into?"

A smile ghosted Jake's face. "Well there was danger, so jumped in head firss, eyess closed."

"Jake," Amy scolded. She turned to the medics. "Can I ride with him? Please?" 

One nodded. "We're going now though."

Amy climbed in the ambulance after Jake and held his hand during the ride. Her other hand tapped anxiously against her leg as the medics informed her of the gunshot wound. She panicked when his eyes slipped closed, but the medics assured her they were only a couple of minutes from the ER.

When they got to the hospital, Jake was wheeled away immediately and Amy felt lost as she was directed to the waiting room, where she found an elderly couple. They smiled at her warmly and she sat down. "Are you okay, dear?" the woman asked. 

Amy frowned and looked down, realizing she had some blood on her. Jake's blood. Her voice shook as she answered. "Oh, yes, thank you. It's not mine. My um...boyfriend was shot." She explained, watching to shock appear on their faces. 

"Oh my...Will he be okay?" the man asked. 

Amy's lip trembled. "He has to be." She tapped her fingers on the arms of her chair. 

Amy's phone ringing interrupted their conversation. "Charles, hey. Are you okay? How's Gina?" She stepped out of the room. 

"We're okay. We would come down, but we have to give our statements. Any news on Jake?"

"Not yet, but the medics seemed to think his concussion was mild. The doctors are working on his GSW now. Glad you're okay. Were any civilians injured?" Amy glanced over her shoulder to make sure there were no prying ears.

"No, everyone's good."

"Are you coming here when you're done?"

"The squad will, but I have to go back to the precinct and fill out some paperwork first."

Amy paused. "Alright. What happened in there?"

"We got made but Jake covered so I could get away. I heard Jake trying to talk the guy down, but I was in the vents and had trouble with the screws so I couldn't get down in time to stop him from pulling the trigger. It's my fault."

Amy swallowed. "Charles, it's not your fault, okay? Jake wouldn't want you blaming yourself. I'm glad you're alright. I can help if you want. With the paperwork, I mean."

"What? And take you away from Jake in his time of need. What kind of a sick son of a bitch do you think I am?"

Amy laughed in spite of herself. "You sure?"

"Amy, you don't understand. He's hurt. He's not going to be able to wash his own hair-"

"Okay, that's enough of that."


	4. Chapter 4

Amy was frozen in place, her hand gripping the door knob to the dimly lit room. The sound of footsteps behind her snapped her back to reality. She took a breath as she opened the door. Jake's head lolled to the side and smiled slightly. "Hey, you."

Amy finally felt like she could breathe again as she dropped her jacket on the chair near the door and went to Jake's side. "Hey, yourself." Her fingers brushed his hair back. "How do you feel?"

"I'm pretty tired. Although that could be because I had a Die Hard marathon last night."

Amy whacked his arm, although not too hard. "Hey, you know I'm okay, right? Did the doctor talk to you?" Jake asked, his face falling serious. He reached out for her hand and squeezed. 

"Yeah, she did. She said you were lucky we got you here on time. You lost a lot of blood."

"I'm sorry," he said, suddenly. He swallowed. 

Amy frowned. "Jake, it's not your fault. You didn't choose to get taken hostage."

"Actually, I did." Amy arched an eyebrow and he continued. "We got made and when the guys came for us, I gave Charles the gun and told him to run. I let myself get captured."

Amy's eyes softened. "Jake, you were just trying to help Charles get out. It's better that only one of you were captured."

"Still, I was so wrapped up in the excitement that I didn't consider the danger."

Amy lowered herself to the edge of the bed. "Jake, you handled yourself better than anyone would have. You called for backup, assessed the situation before acting, and had your partner's back. At the end of the day, everyone got home safe...or relatively safe anyway. That's all the matters. Who cares if you got a little caught up in the excitement if you can still do your job?"

Jake smiled slightly. 

"Were you scared?"

Jake looked away momentarily. "Oddly enough, yeah."

Amy smiled and tilted her head. "I think that's pretty normal. I wasn't even there and I was scared."

"Ames, I've been in way worse situations but I was never scared for myself because at least if I died, I went out doing the thing I loved more than anything. But now..."

"Are you saying you doing love the job anymore?" Concern etched into her face. 

"Not possible. I still love it as much as I always have... it's just...forget it..."

"Jake."

"Now, there's something I love even more," Jake said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Amy fell silent. "Cool cool cool," Jake started. " You know what, don't worry about it, ignore me. I'm on pain meds, there's no telling what kind of shit I'll say-"

"You love me now?" A smile began to form on Amy's lips. 

"Ames...I've always loved you. It just took a while for my brain to catch up to my heart."

Amy smiled. "I love you too. And I'm really glad you're safe."

Jake smiled properly for the first time and Amy could have sworn the room got a little bit brighter when she leaned down to kiss him.


End file.
